Naruto's little Sister
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: It's been 12 year since the village was attack by the nine tailed fox. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze died and sealed the nine tailed fox into 2 newborn babies. Thought, the younger child mysteriously vanished after that day. Hiro Namikaze, younger sister of Naruto has finally been able to see her younger brother but, neither of them know that they are siblings. And, that Hiro
1. Hiro Namikaze

Name:Hiro Namikaze

Gender: Believe it or not female

Age: 12 (age will increase as the story goes by)

Hair color: yellow with orange highlights

Eye color: dark blue

Birthday: October 10

Height: 4"5

Weight: 70 Ibs

Blood type: B

Jinchūriki: Yes

Tailed Beast: Kurama: 9 tails

Family: Kushina:Mother, Minato: Father, Naruto: older twin brother (doesn't know)

Weapons: Flying Thunder God Kunai (flying_thunder_kunai_knife) twin swords (531px-Arme_ )

chakra nature: All chakra natures  
including: ice, crystal and wood release

Chakra color: blue, white, red/orange

Kekkei genkai: can use all: rinnegan and sharingan

Personality: serious, nice, hot headed (when annoyed), intelligence, determined,

Attributes: strong, good reflexes, all 5 senses are sharp, fast, flexible, can understand animals

Likes: animals, ramen, chocolate, sweets, sweet tastes, training, genjustu, ninjustu, taijustu, reading, books, manga, anime, drawing, dark places, Kurama, tailed beasts, kids,

Dislikes: annoying people, loud people, people that are dishonest, fan girls, being mistaken as a boy even thought she is a girl,

Background: younger sister to Naruto by 5 minutes and has Kurama in her. Looks like a boy for reasons she just doesn't knows. Pretends to be a boy and waits for people to figure it out on there own. Traveled around and was separated from Naruto after the 'incident'. Can control Kurama.


	2. Arrival

Hiro POV

"Yawn~" I've been traveling for 5 days and still haven't found a village along the way.

"Man~!" I stretch the N. "This is so boring!"

But, after 30 minutes of running and jumping off and onto new branches I finally made it to a village.

And what village you ask? The Hidden Leaf Village also know as Konohagakure, or Konoha for short.

I then pick up my pace a little bit and I see 2 chūnin or at least I think they are. I then decide, to walk near the gates that lead in. They finally spot me and jump in front of me, glaring down.

"Who are you?" the one with his hair covering his right eye.

"A traveler." I say plainly..

"What business do you have here?" says the covered eyed guy.

"Travelling."

Spiky person starts getting a little pissed, though his partner is calm. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because we can, now answer my question!"

I smirked "I already told you, stupid!"

"You litt-!" his partner puts a had on his shoulder."

"Call down Kotetsu, he's just a cocky brat."

I feel a little pissed that he called me a boy. But, I think past it.

The other guy looks down at me. "Come with us to the Hokage and we'll see what we'll do with you."

I nod and follow them in.


	3. The Hokage

Normal POV

I find myself standing in front of the Hokage Office. How did I get here you ask? Two stupid chūnin. Its that simple. One hot head, one idiot.

'Aren't they a good team.' I think to myself while waiting. 'Note the sarcasm.'

The two idiot chūnin then knocked on the door and a raspy voice answered. "Come in!"

We then walked inside to see a old man with a white and red hat that said fire on it. I guessed he was the Hokage since no one else had it on. His face had a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Who is this?" he asked

Kotetsu was the first to speak. "We found him in near the gate."

Izumo stepped up. "He looked suspicious so, we brought him to you."

The Hokage looked down at me and gave a small smile. "What were you doing near the village."

I walked near him and stopped. "I was just traveling trying to find a good village, then I found the leaf and I walked up, then these goons started pestering me."

"You-" Kotetsu started but Izumo, once again, held him back.

"Lord Hokage, he wouldn't answer the questions, besides he is a traveler."

The Hokage looked at me. "Who are you boy?"

I hesitated at first but I answered. "My name is... Hiro Namikaze."

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Izumo was the first to speak.

"Namikaze?! That's impossible!"

I looked back. "No its not."

Third Hokage POV

The boy answered that his name is Hiro Namikaze, and that made me stop and think. It couldn't be possible that he is Naruto's brother. But, they do have a similar resemblance.

Especially to The Fourth Hokage.

Hiro's POV

I didn't understand why they were all freaking out that my last name.

"What's so wrong about my last name being Namikaze?"

They all swallowed. The Hokage answered.

"The Fourth Hokage's last name is the same as yours."

I shrugged. "So what, I'll always be me."

He sighed and folded his arms and sighed. "Alright, back to the subject at hand. You said you were looking for a good village, does that mean you have no village of your own?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have traveled for all my life, looking for a good village. But, they didn't seem like they were good for me. So, now I'm here."

"I see..."

He was thinking about something very hard. I guess what he was found to do with me.

'I guess that means I still need to keep on traveling.' I mentally sighed. 'I should have guessed, its always been like this.'

He cleared his throat. "Alright, how about staying here and becoming a ninja?"

I was about to say something but he bet me to it.

"I know of a good place in the village that is almost empty besides a young boy." He started smiling. "He's around your age and I bet he wouldn't mind having some company."

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. "Sure, its not like I have anything better to do."

He smiled and looked at the stupid chūnins."Izumo, Kotetsu, can you take Youko to his house?"

All of a sudden they started looking seriously. "Yes, Lord Hokage!"

And then we walked off.


	4. The Academy

Hiro's POV

The stupid chunin brought me to my new home. It was a house of red, orange and yellow, well, more like a mixture of those colors. Anyway, my place was at the top of the building.

I looked at them. "Even thought the building is old, how come nobody lives here?"

For some reason they all started looking tense.

"I-its b-because..." But I cut him off.

"Its alright it doesn't matter." I looked at the door. "Since I don't have anything, can you show me to the Academy."

They both sighed. "Yes, come with us."

Hallway~

Those two were talking to a teacher with light skin and white hair that reached to his shoulders. The last thing I heard was alright then Izumo and Kotetsu puffed up in a air of smoke.

Mr.. Ponytail then walked near me. "Hello Hiro my name is Mizuki and I am watching this class that your about to join."

I bowed, trying to be polite. "I'm Hiro Namikaze and it is nice to meet you Mizuki-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you Hiro. If you will follow me into the classroom and introduce yourself."

"Alright."

Into the Classroom~

I walked into the classroom with Mizuki-sensei to see a whole bunch of people. They all looked around my age.

"Everyone, be quiet, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

I gave one of my best smiles and spoke."My name is Hiro Namikaze, its a pleasure to meet you all."

A boy that looked like a pinnacle spoke. "Why are you here so late?"

"I just came to this village."

A girl that had long bleached hair and blue eyes who was blushing spoke with a girl that had long pink hair and green eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

'Gross.'

"No."

All of a sudden the girls started screaming saying will you go out with me? And all kinds of things.

I started getting irritated. "I was never going to date any of you."

Then all of a sudden a man with brown skin carrying a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes came in. The guy looked at Mizuki-sensei.

"Thank you for watching the class, you can leave now."

Mizuki-sensei smiled. "Alright, good bye Iruka."

Then he left. Then Iruka-sensei let down the blonde boy with whiskers hard. He then started yelling to him about how he failed and how he shouldn't waste his talent, thought Naruto didn't care then, we all had to do the Transformation Justu.

Everybody then got into a line. I was in front of Naruto bur behind a boy whose hair looks like a duck butt. The Pink haired girl was first.

"Alright, Sakura Here, Transform!"

She transformed into a replica of Iruka-sensei.

"Transformed into me? Good."

Then Sakura transformed back into her normal. Wait cut that, strange self."

"Yes, I did it! Did you see that Sauske!" She was looking at the boy next to me, so I guess his name is Sasuke.

Sasuke then got up looking mean and annoyed. Without saying I  
Anything he transformed to Iruka and he walked away.

"Good. Next...What's your name?"

"Hiro Namikaze." His eyes dilated. Then they turned to normal.

"If you don't mind transforming into someone."

"Alright." I then walked up hearing a few whispers. 'God I hate gossipers.'

I then transformed into the first person that came into my head. I didn't know what the person looked like but, I guessed he looked like me. I looked up at Iruka.

He cleared his throat. "Transformed into the Fourth Hokage. Alright."

I then transformed back and sat down on a seat.

I could still see from a far distance that Naruto transformed into God knows why a girl with long blonde hair, that was naked with puffs of air around her. Everyone else did stuff and the rest of the class was a blur.

Hiro's Room~

I looked around my house to see that there was furniture and alot of other stuff. But, when I looked into the fridge, there was no food!

I sighed and walked out the door, went to a supermarket got some stuff then went to some place called Ichiraku's Ramen. It looked like a nice place. So, I walked inside.

"Welcome!" The shop owner said hw looked at me shocked for a bit but smiled.

"Haven't seen you around here, what do you need?"

"Just give me whatever 's best."

Just then Iruka-sensei and Naruto come in. For some reason. They both look at me. Naruto was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here Hiro? Do you like Ichiraku's ramen too?!"

"No, I just heard it was good."

He smiled. "Well, you'll love it!"

Naruto and Iruka then order. When I tasted the food, I understood why everyone loves this stuff. It taste great, that I didn't even notice I ate 10 bowls.

The shop owner who told me his name is Teuchi looked shocked. "The only person who ever eats that much is Naruto. What's your name kid?"

"Hiro Namikaze and, how much?"

"Well Hiro, you don't have to pay for it it's on the house."

I brightened. "Thank you!"Then I walked off only to see Naruto heading in the same direction.

"Naruto! Where are you going?!" I called to him.

He turned around. "I'm going to my house! Where else would I be going to?!"

"I don't know."

We then walked towards the exact same building, on the same floor and was only s couple feet apart from each other.

"Well isn't this a coincidence."

He smiled at me. "Yeah! Its been getting pretty lonely around here."

I looked at him confused. "Why? Don't you have any parents or siblings?"

He's face suddenly darken. "No I'm alone, I don't even remember my parents."

I looked at him with shock and sadness. "I guess that makes the two of us."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, well good night!"

We then closed the doors.

Morning Outside~

"Morning Naruto!"

"Morning Hiro!"

We then climbed down the stairs and walked together to the Academy. But the weird thing was, that everyone was looking at us.

"Hey Hiro!"

I looked ay him. "Hn?"

"Why'd you think everyone is looking at us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, buy who cares, let them do what they want to do."

I started running. "Come on! Or we're going to be late!"

He groaned. "Fine!"

Classroom~

We made it to the classroom to see that everybody was already there besides those two creepy girls.

"Looks like we made it at a good time." I sighed.

I was about to open my mouth but Naruto pulled my hand and we sat down on the same row ss Sasuke and started talking. Only to see Sakura and I think, Ino run into the classroom yelling at each other, about who made it here first.

"Idiots." I muttered and heard Sasuke laugh.

'Who would have thought he can laugh.'

I looked at Naruto to see him blushing st Sakura. I don't know why. But, then Iruka-sensei came into the room and started talking.

"Now we shall proceed to the final exam, when I call your name head to the testing room. The final test will be on...the clone Justu!"

I did a little bit of studying last night about stuff genins will be tested on and the clone Justu was one. It was pretty easy just concentrate on your charka and create a look like of you. Simile really.

I looked at Naruto to see that he was sweating alot and his nails were digging into his skin. I poked him. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

He looked st me with tears going down his face. I sweat dropped. "Oh, Hiro! The clone Justu I'd my worst Justu!"

I looked at him sadly. "Naruto, Justu concentrate, I know you can do it."

He smiled at me sadly. "Thanks Hiro, I'll try to."

I slammed my hands on my desk. "You will not try, you will!"

He looked at me surprised since most of the time I'm calm. "R-right."

"Hiro Namikaze."

I heard my name get called and I walked towards the other side of the room. "Good luck Hiro!" I heard Naruto call. I put my hand in the sky and closed the door.

Testing Room~

The other room wasn't much different than the room I was in before. The only difference was that there was no desks and it was smaller.

Also, there was a huge table with Mizuki and Iruka-sensei with papers and a piece of pencil and alot of leaf head bands with different colors.

"Alright Hiro, just make 3 clones of yourself and you'll pass."

"Alright." I concentrated my charka around my body and made the hand sighs. Their was alot of puffs so I looked up to see about 20 clones around me.

"Oops, sorry about that."

Iruka and Mizuki-sensei just looked at me shocked. Iruka was the first to speak. He cleared his throat. "I-its fine, take a head band and come back tomorrow to see what team your in."

I nodded. "Alright." I went over and grabbed a white head band and put it on my forehead. I walked out the door to see alot of other students with their families.

Since I didn't have any I sat by a tree to wait for Naruto.

Time skip~

After a while Naruto finally came out, but without ahead band. He saw me and walked near me and sat on the swing. I looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I didn't pass, I couldn't even make one decent clone. The clone I made looked sickly. Iruka-sensei didn't even give me a chance."

"I'm sure he just wants you to grow strong."

He looked at me with loneliness and anger in his eyes. "How could you ever know! You don't understand what's it like being ignore like your not even here!"

"Yes I do. I still am ignored by people, out of fear."

He looked at me shocked. "B-but you never show it..."

I winced. "I just ignore them, its that simple. Even if it us hard. You have to keep on fighting!"

"...i guess."

I sighed. "Naruto-"

"Naruto." We both turned. It was Mizuki-sensei. "Ah, that's perfect the two of you are here, come with me."

I looked at Naruto, he looked at me. I nodded, then we got up and followed Mizuki-sensei.

"Naruto, you know Iruka-sensei sees himself in you. Hiro, you as well."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Iruka's parents died and he has been an orphan. Can't you to understand how he feels two orphans to another?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"I guess." 'Wait how did he know I was an orphan? I only told Naruto that.'

Mizuki looked at Naruto seriously. "Naruto, there is a way for you to pass."

We looked at him shocked. "What other way?"

"All you have to do is learn a Justu from the scroll of sealing. Hey, I even know I good place were you can practice."

Even thought I had a bad vibe about Mizuki-sensei I knew that Naruto wanted to become a ninja more than anyone. So, I looked at him and nodded.

"Alright Mizuki-sensei! But, were is the scroll of sealing?" Naruto questioned.

Mizuki-sensei smiled wickedly. "It's where old man Hokage is at, just get into the building, find the scroll and meet at the Forest to start practicing."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled then waved goodbye to Mizuki. "Thank you Mizuki-sensei! Come on Hiro!"

I looked back at Mizuki and glared at him, then looked back at Naruto, and started running. "Coming!"

Forest~

Its been 30 minutes and Naruto still hasn't returned yet. I was starting to get a little worried. But, 5 minutes later he arrived with the scroll on his back.

"Hiro! I got it!" He screamed and landed on the ground next to me.

"Good job Naruto! But, your late!"

He lifted up the scroll and sighed. "Sorry, but hurry up! Lets learn a justu form this thing!"

I sat down on the ground. "Alright, you can go first."

He sat down beside me. "Alright." Then he opened the scroll. "The first is the clone Justu. Man! This is one of my worst Justus!"

I hit him in the head. "Go on Naruto! It's better so you can get past your weaknesses. And, It can help your chakra concentration."

He rubbed his head. "Fine! But...you have too choice 4 techniques!"

"Why!"

"Because I said so!" then he started reading the scrolls, while looking for Justus.

Time skip~

"I found some good ones!"

I leaned and looked at the scroll. He then pointed to 4 different techniques with different chakra natures.

"You can start with the... Thunder god Technique. Then the Underground Roots Technique. After that Water Dragon Justu and lastly Air Bullets.

I sighed. "Fine Naruto" I looked at the scroll and started with the Flying Thunder God Technique.

To activate this technique, the user has to place a special seal to mark an intended destination. The tools needed is a special Kunai. It showed a picture of a kunai that I happened to have.

After I got my stuff in place. I put the seal on the kunai. Then I put a mark on my shoes to make it easier.

Then only thing I truly need to do was to think of a place in my mind and concentrate my chakra around my body to my hands.

Time skip 1 hour later~

After an hour I was able to truly be able to transport to a different place very quickly. All I had to really do was just concentrate on my chakra and think of the place in supposed to go to.

I then started to the next Justu. Checking on Naruto to see that he was still having trouble with it. I decide to keep on going to Underground Roots Technique.

This technique always the user to manipulate the wood underneath the ground and twists the roots to different directions and confuse the opponent.

The large scale version of the Justu can manipulate more massive roots and if an opponent gets stuck in the roots it will be a violently crushed death.

Wood release... Wood release... I had to think about how to control the nature around me without getting myself or Naruto hurt in the process.

I thought about it for a little bit longer. And, my final decision was that I was going to move to a different place were I could practice my new Justus without getting hurt in the process.

So I used the new Justu I just learned and teleported to a separate location. The only thing I could think about was the Hokage's peak place were all the Faces are. Next thing you know, I was on the top of it, practicing my new Justu.

Time skip 6 hours~

Thought it took longer than before I was able to master it in a faster time then most. Also, since I was able to control all chakra natures known to ninjas I was very fortunate.

I then thought about my next technique I had to learn. I believe it was the Water Dragon Justu. I know that I already pre read it before I transported myself.

But, I had to be on water to perform the justu. I didn't know why many places where I could practice besides some place in the south east side of the village near the used to be Uchiha Compound.

Though I did not agree with the idea of going into the village where there was a more likely hood of myself being seen. I knew, that it was my only choice and only Sasuke would be around there.

I looked at were the sun was or should I say the moon. Since it should be around 3 in the morning. So, most people wouldn't be up at this time meaning there was a better likelihood of myself not being seen.

Sp I took the opportunity of the time and teleported once again to a different location.

Time skip~

Once I got there, the location was something that was well hidden and rarely used, and that the Uchiha compound is very far away from the sight, it was the perfect area.

So, I sat down on a tree and tried to think back on what I read about the Water Dragon Justu.:

The Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, that hits the opponent with a strong amount of force behind it, giving the opponent a great deal physical damage. Depending on the amount of chakra.

Summing it up it creates a large dragon out of water and if you have good chakra control you will be able to attack your enemy with alot damage.

But, sadly I overlooked the detail that I didn't need to move to this place. But, since I'm already there, I might as well do it here. But, not use alot of my chakra on this justu or else I'll flood the village with water.

Good thing was that I didn't need any tools because I only have my twin swords that are at home and my special kunai. So, if I don't want to be seen I need to get this done at the most 4 hours or go to a different location out of the village.

But, it'll be difficult because of all the hand signs. I believe there are 44 signs to get the justu up and running and the amount of chakra you have to use to create the dragon.

So I mentally sighed and started memorizing all the hand signs.

Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Bird

Then I started repeating that for about 2 hours and finally started using my chakra.

Sasuke POV

It was raining outside when I woke up but the rain kept on coming on and off like someone was doing it on purpose. I dint know who but I went up to the top of my house and looked to see that there was a person on the lake were I used to practice at.

It was too far so I wasn't not able to see who it was. The only thing I could see was white chakra around a small body. But, the thing that surprised me the most is that after a couple of seconds the water around the lake started to move.

Then steam started coming out of the lake and a huge dragon was formed out of the water. The eyes were blonde with red in the middle. It was impressive.

I then felt a huge surge of chakra from the unknown person. I looked up at the dragon. It's mouth started opening and I saw water inside it's mouth, it made it look like a huge bullet.

I thought that the dragon was going to shot it a the village, but it rotated to the left and it shot out into the trees making all the trees blow away making it look like a huge plain.

So I decided to investigate. I jumped down from my house and ran to the site.

Time skip 4 minutes~

I made it to the site to see a exhausted Hiro, on the ground, sweating.

'No way! He couldn't have been the one to create that dragon!' but as I looked around I saw that it was only him. 'How?'

I stepped forward.

Hiro's POV

I heard footsteps and immediately turned around. It was Sasuke. "What do you want Sasuke?"

He glared at me."Your near my house and I saw that dragon..."

"You wanted to know if it was me didn't you."

"Yes. But its impossible! You can't be that strong!" he pointed at me.

"I don't see why your so upset about it, its not my fault in strong. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

I looked back at him then went back to the Hokage Monument.

Hokage Monument~

I was finally at my last Justu and I winced that Naruto was almost done so I had to hurry and, I felt that some of the shinobi would come looking for us.

Let me see. The Air Bullet Technique: This technique shoots alot of bullets of air at the opponent with intense speed. You have to have alot of power and alot of chakra to perform this technique.

I used up around half of my chakra. So I should have enough energy to do this technique in around the next 12 hours.

I start with concentrating on the wind and air around me forming them into air bullets. Next, shooting them at a short distance then at a far.

Time skip 10 hours~

I finished with the Justus and teleported back to the site where Naruto is. He looked beat up and very warn out. "Naruto, are you alright?"

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah! Believe It! I mastered that Justu! How did you do with yours?!"

I smiled at him. "I mastered all 4 of them. I miss I made a bet about these."

"Yeah! If I knew you were going to master them all in around a day then I would have given you more!"

"Sure, but we need to return the scroll. Okay?"

"Yeah sure but we have to make sure we don't get cau-!"

Iruka sensei jumped down from a tree and walked up to us saying. "its all over." while laughing.

Naruto started laughing weirdly while rubbing him head. "your pretty quick sensei. I was only able to learn 1 technique."

I steeped up. "I learned 4 and in my opinion your pretty slow sensei."

"Listen Iruka sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing justu and your going to allow me to graduate, then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right?! Anyone that learns a justu in the scroll passes!"

Iruka sensei looked at him confused. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

Naruto raised his hands and started explaining that Mizuki sensei told him about it and where to find this place.

I smacked myself on the forehead. 'I knew it was Mizuki-sensei!' i looked at Iruka to see that he was more shocked then me. Next thing you know flying kunais come out from a direction aiming for Naruto.

I dodged them but jumping into a different direction and Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way making them hit himself. Obviously it was Mizuki-sensei.

"Naruto give me the scroll!"

Naruto looked back at Mizuki and Iruka asking. "What's going on around here?!"

Iruka sensei then pulled out one of the kunai and told Naruto and myself not to listen to him.

Then Mizuki and Iruka went into a little debate about who Naruto should hand the scroll too. Mizuki then explained that there was a decree that everyone in the Leaf Village besides myself and Naruto knew about.

He then explained that Naruto held half of the Nine tailed Fox that attacked the village and I held the other. He also, explained that I was the Fourth Hokage's 'Son'. Which really pissed me off.

'Im a girl! For Pete's shake. Its not that hard to guess!'

Mizuki sensei then amazed a Giant Shuriken at Naruto. But Iruka sensei pushed Naruto down and I jumped to my feet to grab it, successfully.

Iruka sensei then started talking about himself and what happened to him and I couldn't really care less. Not to be rude I was just bored of all this talk.

Time skip~ (Sorry I just get really bored with all the talk and stuff so I'm going to skip to the part where Iruka sensei gives Naruto his headband.)

"Close your eyes Naruto." Naruto does so and Iruka sensei takes off his headband and gives it to Naruto.

"Naruto you can open your eyes." I told him and he did so. He looked at Iruka sensei confused and looked back at me.

"Naruto, look at Iruka sensei and tell me what is different."

It seemed that he still didn't get it so Iruka sensei spilled. "Congratulations you graduate!"

I put my arms around Naruto and he started smiling. "Congratulations Naruto!"

"Hahaha Thanks alot Hiro!"


	5. Teams

3rd Hokage's POV

All the jounin were crowed in one room while I show them some students.

"Most promising students, Sasuke Uchiha."

I saw Kakashi look into the crystal ball. "Is that him?"

I nodded. "Yes, he's the one."

"He's the only survivor of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai said. "Hn? Lord Hokage who is that?"

She was pointing to the new boy.

"That's...Hiro... Namikaze."

There was a hush. Guy was the first to speak up.

"But Lord Hokage that's impossible!"

Hiro's POV

Something weird was going on. I felt like I was being watched so, I started getting up and walking around with my head moving side to side.

'Where?' I felt some charka in one area of the room.

"Heyy Hiro! What are you doing?!" Naruto called out.

"I can fell some chakra in this room and I'm trying to locate it. I think I finally found it thought." I looked into a corner of a room. Alot of chakra was concentrated into one part of the room.

3rd Hokages POV~

I saw the boy look into the same part of the room which we're at.

"Lord Hokage do you think that, he can see in here?" Kurenai called out.

I nodded my head. "It could be possible. He is looking into this direction."

Hiro's POV

The annoying girls came into the classroom not that long before I sat down and forgot about the large amount of chakra. "I'm first!"

I sat down in between Sasuke and Naruto and I saw that all the girls were looking in our way. Sakura was the first to speak. "Sasuke, Hiro, do you mind if I sit here?"

I glared at her. "Yes, I do. Go sit somewhere else, and I think that Sasuke couldn't care less about you stupid fan girls."

Ino stood near Sakura. "Who do you think you are! You font know anything about us!"

"No, you don't know anything. Let me ask you this, if Sasuke really wanted to sit by you then why isn't he saying anything...? Hn? Don't have anything to say? Its Because he doesn't care about you."

"Wh-what! Sasuke does to care about me!" Sakura and Ino screamed.

"You two really are idiots aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

A few other fan girls came out of their sits. "How would you know?! Your just an outsider!"

"Who cares if I'm an outsider! I have enough brains and sense to see that no one could care about you stupid fan girls and your stupid drama!"

"Why you!" Ino then put her fist back ready to hit me. But I was faster than her, and stronger and stopped her attack before she could even pull it down. All the fan girls flinched.

"Now if you don't mind if like to sit here with Naruto and Sasuke!" I Pulled her arm down father and pulled out a kunai placing it near her neck. "Or do you have something to say about it."

All of the fan girls cowed back. "N-no nothing."

I smiled at them. Murderously. "Good. now if you mess with Naruto or try to talk back to me again. You won't be so lucky." I slid the kunai against her neck then pulled it down quickly. Leaving a mark and blood falling down her neck.

I then helped Naruto up and sat down waiting for Iruka-sensei to come and tell us what team we're on.

Time skip~

Iruka-sensei came into the classroom with a clipboard. I guessed it said who was going to be on what team. Its only logical.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will grouped into 3 man quads. Each, quad will be lead by a jounin an elite ninja."

I could fell everyone tense. I couldn't care who I was with as long as I'm not with any fan girl. Hinata would be nice. She's quiet and shy but she's a good person.

All the people I would like or wouldn't mind to be with would be. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Choji. I'd hate to be with Sakura or Ino. I'd probably kill them if I was made enough.

"Quad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Bad group they would probably kill each other.

"Next Quad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kida Inuzuka, Shino Aburame." Tracking team from what I observed. Seems like they would get along.

"Now Quad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choiji Akimichi." I almost burst out laughing. Ino got her hands full. I looked back at Shikamaru and gave him a thumbs up and whispered 'Don't kill her while I'm gone.'

"Those are all the quads."

'Wait what about me?'

Naruto then got up and started arguing with Iruka. "Hey! Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me! Have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke."

"Sasuke had the 2nd best score of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores."

Sakura got up as well. "Who had the best scores?"

"Hiro did."

I got up as well. "What about me who am I with?"

"Ok that's right Hiro, you came late so the Hokage will talk to you about that after class."

I sighed and sat down. "Alright."

"Everyone dismissed. You'll meet your jounin teacher after lunch."

Time skip Hokage's Office~

I knocked on the door and the Hokage said open the door to see a weird team...

"Hiro this is your new team."

The big bussy brow person. Ran right up to me and gave me a huge hug. "My name is Might Guy! Its good to meet you kid."

No way he's not serious. "Lord Hokage, you can't be serious!"

He sighed. "I am, enjoy your new team. And get out off my room!"

He then pushed us out off the room. Guy-sensei turned around and pointed at me. "New student! We are running to the training ground! If your the last one! Then... You will have to run 600 times around the village! Ready set go!"

His team all dashed to the training ground. I didn't know where it was but I ran as fast as it could. And mad was it hard!

Time skip 1 minute almost at the training ground~

I was almost at the ground and everyone was 2 meters in front of me. I saw the stumps and made a run for it. 'No way am I going to be last!' I thought to myself.

I finally made it to the stump. And I was 4th to get there. I passed the girl with buns. I was sort of tried thought. Guy-sensei turned around.

"Alright! Good Job Newbie! Its not easy to pass TenTen!" He then sat down.

"Alright Everyone! Introductions!"

Small Bussy Brows went first. "My name is Lee! I cam only do Taijustu! But I am very fast! Its nice to meet you Newbie!"

"Idiot." I said with the Hyuuga. I looked a him and he looked at me and nodded.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. I come from the Hyuuga clan. As you can see I have the byakugan. I'm good at Ninjustu, Taijustu, Genjustu and Chakra control. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure, Neji."

I looked at the girl I passed. "My name is TenTen. I excel in weapons. I'm the only girl on this team. Hope we can get along."

I smiled at her and she blushed. "Its nice to meet you, Tenten."

"Now! Newbie! Are you ready to go!"

"Yeah. Names Hiro Namikaze. I'm good at Ninjustu and Taijustu. I don't use Genjustu alot. I've travel though all the Great Nations. I hate being mistaking for a different gender. If you didn't get it im a female and the daughter of the 4th Hokage or so I've been told. Also, I have the nickname of the Golden Flash, like my father."

They all looked at me shocked. "Wait your a female!"

"Yeah what of it?"

"And your the daughter of the Fourth!"

"Once again, yeah what of it?"

"its nothing you just look like a boy." Lee says.

Anime irk mark. "I'm sorry look like my father and not my mother!"

"who is your mother?" Neji asks.

"The hell if I know! Geez!" I took a deep breath. "Anyway Guy-sensei why am I with you if you all are already ninjas before me?"

"Because I wanted to see what the famous look alike of the 4th looked like, or should I say his daughter."

"Che! That's all!"

Guy sensei smiled. "You know you ask like those Uchihas before they all died besides Sasuke."

"Hn. No I don't." I glared at them.

Guy pointed at me. "You see the Che, Hn and the glare."

"Leave me alone."

Guy sighed. "Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?"

I smirk. "Its more like I have all Kekkei Genkai."

Neji looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Simple, I can use all Kekkei Genkai all I have to do is look at them and I can analyze them."

They all looked st me shocked. Lee was the first to speak. He reminded of Naruto. "Prove it!"

"Alright." I concentrated and thought about the Byakugan. 'Focus, focus.'

I opened my eyes slowly and whispered. "Byakugan."

It worked I could see all the chakra points in everyone. It was incredible. I could see what Neji and Hinata could see.

Neji's POV

The girl opened up her eyes and they were different then before. They weren't her usual color. It was like mine. Like the Hyuuga clan.

"T-that's impossible."

The girl smirked at me. "No its not. If it was then I wouldn't be able to do this now would I?"

"that still doesn't make any sense nobody has been able to copy other Kekkei Genkai." says Lee.

Hiro's POV  
I sighed and transformed my eyes back into its original state. I then folded my arms. "There you see. That's my Kekkei Genkai."

TenTen asked the next question. "What's your chakra nature?"

"All of them. Enough with the questions. I've told you pretty much everything."

Guy smiled. "Alright. TenTen your up."

"Hn? What's going on?"

"Your going to be tested by see your strength."

"Alright then."

Of what I've been told TenTen is good with weapons. I suppose I will use wind Justus. Its the best option sense wind and weapons do not mix well together.

Everyone separated and gave us some space. Neji in a tree not to far away 20 meters. Lee on top of a boulder near Guy-sensei 50 meters to the east. Tenten is across from me 10 meters away. With 2 scrolls on her back. I guess to summon weapons.

I summoned a giant fan that could fold. It was black with white outlines and 3 full red moons. It was bigger than me buts that's not really saying anything.

I then get ready to fight. TenTen charges at me at a fast speed and brings her foot up and kicks me. I dodge it and kick her back sending her a few meters away.

She comes back and does a barged of kicks and punches. I still dodge them all and manage to kick her a few time. I use my fan to snack her unto the air.

She fly's up into the air but she catches her balance and she throws up one of her scrolls. It was larger then the other ones.

"Weapon Control: Tensasai!" the weapons comes flying at me. I teleport to another location and throw my fan up to the sky.

"Wind Style: Sea Dragon Justu!" a giant tornado is formed and it attacks TenTen blowing her 100 meters in the other direction. I was about to go after her until Guy stepped infront of me.

"Alrigt! Thats enought!" i sighed.

"Fine, Soooo how did I do?"

He looked a me prodly and huged me. "YOU DID AMAZING! THE POWER OF YOUTH IN YOU IS STRONG!"

He then did his signature pose. His thump up and a glent in his eye. "WELCOME TO TEAM GUY!"

I mentally sighed. 'How did I get into this mess?'


	6. A Dangerous Mission!

Hiro's POV~

It's been a week since I've been on Team Guy. In the past 2 weeks we've done 10 D Rank Missions and 6 C Rank Missions. I've even done a B Rank Mission by myself. It was to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage in the Sand Village. It took me 3 days and Guy told me that they were taking a break and we were going to train for the upcoming Chunin Exams for the next month. The whole time guy was talking about my Youthfulness. It was rather annoying.

Though in the past weeks I've been able to defeat Lee and Tenten a lot of times. Neji was my sparring partner and he helped me understand the Byakugan more. Every thing was going fine until an ANBU told me that the Hokage wanted to see me for some reason. So I teleported to the outside of the Hokage's office and I was about to knock on the door until I heard the Hokage yell. "SILENCE!"

I wondered who were the Idiots that got the Hokage upset. So I opened the door, without knocking because I forgot, to check who it was. The stupid annoying and obsessive pink haired girl Sakura. My good friend and Jinchuriki Naruto who seems to be arguing with the Hokage. Sasuke pretending he doesn't care about anything thought he agreed with him and some guy with grey hair I recognized as Kakashi Hatake, Copy Cat ninja and famous Rival to Guy. When I opened the door everyone was looking at me and it was annoying, the first person to speak was The Third.

"Hiro, good to see you here."

I nodded to him and walked up to the group, glaring at Sakura who flinched and looked away and smiled at Naruto but not without nodding to Kakashi and looking at Sasuke blankly who responded with the 'Famous Uchiha Catch Phrase: Hn.'

"Lord Hokage what do you need me for?" I asked as politely as I could with a lot of eyes staring at you.

He explained to all of us that we we're guarding someone. When Naruto heard him say that he started jumping up and down asking who it was. He guessed a princess or some high counsel men. "Bet it's neither…" I whispered to myself. It was a hunch and my hunches are never wrong.

Soon after I said that a drunken old man with white hair comes in. He was holding a bottle of Sake. "What the? I bunch of snot nose kids? And you! The little one with the idiotic look on your face! Do you really expect me to believe you're a ninja? Also! The short one that looks to girly and unreliable to be a ninja! You look like you can't even hurt a fly!"

Naruto started laughing even he was obviously talking about me and him. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-?"

We all lined up with Sasuke as the tallest, then Sakura, Naruto and finally me as the shortest. Naruto turned to me and started laughing. "Sorry Hiro! Looks like you're the little one with the idiotic look on your face!"

I glared at him and punched him in the face. "You're the one you idiot!" I pointed to my face. "Does it look like a have a idiotic look on my face?!"

Naruto looked at me confused. "Wha? But you don't look girly at all!"

That pissed me off when he said that. I know he doesn't know I'm a girl but come on ! I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my height. "So I look unreliable huh?" I punched him again sending him flying at the wall making a huge dent in the wall and shot a Kunai at the Old Man and glared at him. "And if you ever call me unreliable again. I'll make you wish that you were never born!"

But in secret I was smiling in my head. 'Someone finally called me girly. Even though he thinks I'm a guy.'

He slowly nods him head and introduces himself. "I am Tazuna, Master Bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a bride that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your own life."

'That's funny hearing that from a man who almost got himself killed in less then 10 minutes and by a 'girly' and 'unreliable' kid who 'doesn't look like a ninja.'" I said smirking.

"Alright everyone, meet at the entrance of the village in 1 hour." Kakashi said and I teleported back to my house then to where my team was. Lee and Guy ran over to me and hugged me before I could explain what was going on.

"My dear student what has happened?!" Guy cried as Tenten and Neji walked over.

"Yeah what's going on you've been gone for a while." Neji said calmly like always.

I sighed and pulled them both off of me. "I have a C ranked mission and I'll probably be gone for a while."

"What kind of mission?" Tenten asked behind Neji.

"I have to escort a Master Bridge Builder back to his country with another Team of Genin and their Jonin Teacher. "

"Who's the teacher?" Lee asked me.

I smiled a little bit and looked at the sky. "It's funny you asked me that. It's Guy-Sensei's rival, Kakashi Hatake."

Guy looked at me and frowned. "Kakashi you say?"

I nodded. "Alright Hiro! I want you too show Kakashi that my students are better than him!" Guy said and hugged me tightly. I grimaced slightly and pulled him away.

"A-alright Guy-sensei. See ya." I than ran back to where we were supposed to meet at. No one besides the self centered Uchiha and Sakura was here. I was 20 minutes early. I was expecting their Jonin to be here before them. Guy-sensei's always 3 hours early and whoever's late has to run 50 laps around the Village in 1 minute. I learned very quickly not to be late. I decided that I wasn't going to want to talk to them so I hid my Chakra and sat on a bush. After 15 minutes everyone arrived. "Hey? Where's Hiro he should have been here already?" Naruto asked.

I jumped off the tree and landed on my feet and walked over. "I've been here for 15 minutes. Your later than me."

Everyone looked at me shocked. Well almost everyone, Kakashi was staring at me and thinking very hard and Sasuke just looked away and Hn'ed

"Cocky bastard, he's cockiness is gonna get himself killed some day." I said quietly and started walking behind Kakashi. After a few minutes Sakura started asking some questions and Kakashi answered her. I was annoying them but I could tell that before we left the Village someone was stalking us.

I was going to talk to Kakashi after he was done answering Sakura. But my concentration was taking away by puddle. 'Why is their a puddle when it hasn't even rained?' Everyone else besides Kakashi walked away without looking at it but I stopped and looked in. I couldn't see anything inside of it but I didn't trust it.

"Come on Hiro!" Naruto yelled and I started walking again. Kakashi sent me a look saying 'Don't say anything' I nodded and followed the group silently. After a couple of seconds I could feel Chakra in the distance and looked back to see that their were some Rain Ninja and one of them ran over and 'killed' Kakashi with some chains.

The Rain Ninja then ran behind Naruto but not without me kicking one of them away and Sasuke throwing one Kunai and Shuriken at their Chains making one of them unable to move. Mine on the other hand was knocked out cold in the distance. But the one Sasuke hit quickly retracted his chain and headed for Naruto. I quickly ran behind him and broke his arm and flew him in the other direction with his teammate and I grabbed them by the hair.

I looked over and saw that Kakashi was right in front of Naruto. He was giving me a look saying 'You took my spot.'

I smirked at them and walked over. Naruto had a cut on his hand and it was potion. Kakashi looked back at Naruto and said. "Naruto sorry I didn't help you right away, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

I looked over and saw that Sakura was 'protecting' Tazuna and Sasuke right by her. Kakashi walked over and said. "Good job Sasuke very smooth. You too Sakura. And Hiro"

I looked up and smirked. "You took my spot and can you drag those to over if you haven't already killed them." I nodded and threw them over and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto you don't have to beat yourself up like that. It was your first time just calm down and act." I walked over to him and dragged him over to the others to see Kakashi interrogating Tazuna and the two Ninjas.

"Kakashi?" I asked and he looked up. "Do you want me to heal Naruto from the poison in the claws?" He nodded and looked back at Naruto to see that he was stabbing himself and made a vow to himself about never running away and that he'll never lose to Sasuke.

"Naruto that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood your going to die." I and Kakashi said at the same time. It was pretty weird. Naruto started freaking out. I grabbed his hand and was about to heal him only too see that it was already healing.

"You have a really serious look on your face, your scaring me. Am I okay?" Naruto told me and I quickly healed him.

'Stupid brat.' A voice said in my head.

'Kurama it's been a while since we've last talked.' I said nicely. We get along we very well even thought he was cold at first. He lets me us his chakra a lot (Like in shippuden. But it's different than Naruto's mode. Those who've watched Naruto Shippuden understand. If you haven't watched it yet, you'll understand soon.)

'I've never liked that kid; he doesn't even know what I look like.' Kurama said.

'I think you'll like him soon or later.'

'That'll be the day. Maybe if he wasn't so energetic all the time and more like you, we could've gotten along more.'

'I think it's good to be energetic.' I said smiling.

'Whatever.' He said and he soon stopped speaking to me.

"Alright now that's Naruto's healed let's continue to the Land of Waves." Kakashi said and we all started walking again.


	7. Assassin of the Mist!

Hiro's POV

After our little contact with the Demon Brothers we had to ride on a boat to go to the Land of the Waves. The Mist was very thick and it was hard to see if you haven't experienced this type of weather. "This fogs so think.."Sakura whispers. "You can a see anything. "

"It is better to see with your ears than it is with your eyes." I say. "For the eyes will deceive you."

I looked over to Naruto who had his eyes closed and was sitting at the end sniffing.  
"The bridge isn't far now. " the boat keeper said rowing. "Our destination is the up ahead, The Land of Waves."

"Hn?" Naruto said and we all looked forward. Ahead was a HUGE bridge and when I mean huge I mean HUGE.

"WOAH!" Naruto yells and his smile widens. "IT'S HUGE!"

"Wah- quiet!" Yells- whispers the boat keeper. "I told you no noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this huh?! Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

"Mr. Tazuna. " Kakashi says. "Before we reach the pear. I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hm." He says and it was quiet on the boat everyone was looking at him expectantly. "I have no choice but to tell you, no.. I want you to know the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" I ask with Kakashi. "Who is it?"

"You know him, I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest man in the world, the shipping magnet Gato."

I groan. "Damn, out of all the people it had to be him."

"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asks."He's a business leader everyone knows him. Wait how do you know him?"

"I worked with him before and a few of him clients while travelling."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto whispers excitedly.

"Gato, is a very powerful typhoon." Tazuna explains. "From a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations. He's sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on The Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply, disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea, controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives, but there's one thing he fears. A bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it." Sakura says. "Since your in charge of the bridge your standing in this gangsters way."

"That means." Sasuke says. "Those guys we faught in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Naruto looked completely confused. "I don't understand." Kakashi says. "If you knew he was dangerous, knew he would eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves, is a small and poverty-stricken nation. Even our nobles have little money." Tazuna explains. "The people common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore. There will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me. Before I reach home. "

"But don't feel bad about that." He says looking at us. "Of course my sweet little grandson will be sad, he'll cry."

He's so doing this on purpose. "'Grandad! I want my Grandad!' Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, blaming you on the death of her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault forget it."

Everyone was starting to look guilty and I just gave him a blank look. "Welll, I guess we have no other choice." Kakashi says swear dropping. "We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Your too nice Kakashi-sensei." I tell him and sigh.

"Awe, I'm very grateful."

"We're approaching the shore." the guy says. "Tazuna, we've been very forunate no one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." Tazuna says looking at the man. Once we pasted the tunnels we saw the town and trees almost covered by water. It was very beautiful, on the outside. Everyone stepped out and we looked at the boat keeper.

"That's as far as I go." He says. "Good luck."

"Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna says formally.

"Just be careful." He says and turns on the engine and leaves.

"Okay." Tazuna says and turns "Take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece." We all started walking. Naruto in the front. Sakura in the middle near Sasuke and Kakashi, Tazuna and I in the back.

Sasuke walked in the front near Naruto smirking. We stopped as Naruto was being, well... Naruto and he started throwing kunais everywhere.

There was Chakra of a small animal on the other side and Kakashi seemed to sense it as did Naruto.

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yells and smacks him in the head.

"What?!"He yelled. "Someone really is following us!"

Kakashi and I stepped forward to see what Naruto had hit. It was a rabbit.. a white rabbit? Why would a white rabbit's fur be white in the summer time? This wasn't an accident.

"Kakashi..." I said and I could tell he was thinking hard. I looked up and saw a figure.

"LOOK O UT!" Kakashi yelled while I sias. "DUCK!" And grabbed the other genin by the scruff and A HUGE ASS sword tries to cut out necks clean off. A person landed on it that I knew too well.

"Zabuza." I whispered. I saw Naruto trying to move and I shook my head and he stood still. Naruto most of the time only listens to me.

"Well, welll, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi says.

"Been a while Zabuza. " I said and he turns around.

"Hey, kid." He said. "Never thought I had to fight you gain. He'd you made a name of yourself, being in every bingo book."

"What does he mean 'student'?" Sakura asks.

"He was my sensei in the Hidden Mist." I told them and took out my twin swords. "How's 'he' doing."

"He's fine." He told me and looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?"

Kakashi's hand was already on his headband. "It's to bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the older man."

"Sorry Zabuza-sensei. We can't do that for you." I say and get ready activate my sharingan.

"Now, quick! Mangi formation." Kakashi says "Protect the bridge builder. Hiro, your with me. The rest of you stay out of this fight."

"Alright."I say.

"I thought you team work." Kakashi says as no one moved. "Now it's time to use it."  
He then lifts up his headband and reveals that one of his eyes had a scar and had the sharingan.

"I'm ready." He says and I activate mine as well.

"Me too." Everyone eyes widen when they saw Kakashi's eyes.

"Well, looks like I get to see the sharingan in action." He looks over to me. "Both ways."

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan! " Naruto says looking over to us. "Will someone please tell me what the sharingan is?!"

"Sharingan." Sasuke starts. "Is a power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or dojustu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjustu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special, rare form of dojustu. However, there's more to the sharingan than just that, a lot more. "

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analysis a opponents technique, and then copy it to the smallest details."

The Mist was starting to get thicker and thicker as the time pasted by. "As for you jounin in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on site. Your profile was in our bingo book. As, is yours Hiro, but not a lot of information on it. The called you, Kakashi, the man who coped over a hundred Justus and you Hiro, the anonymous child who could copy any jutsu or dojustu and kill their opponent on site. No name was given, just known as the second yellow flash. Kakashi, the copy ninja and The Golden Flash."

"Wow!" Naruto says. "That's so cool!"

"Enough talking." Zabuza says and I sweat dropped. "I need to exterminate the old man. Now."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all got into formation and I whispered. "Byakugan." And my left eye changed to the byakugan.

"So, I'll have to eliminate the two of you first." Zabuza took his sword out of the tree and stood on the lake. He was concentrating a lot of chakra.

"Ninja Art! Hidden Mist Justu!" His voice echoed and the Mist became thicker. I wasn't concentrating a lot on the conversation just on Zabuza though I spoke a few times.

"Well if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi and I said blankly.

"How can you say that?!" Sakura yelled at us as the Mist became thicker and thicker.

"This Mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto says.

"The Land of the Waves is surrounded by water. The swirling mist are ever present." As the seconds past it became harder to see the people around you with normal vision.

"8 points." Zabuza's voice says in the shadows of the Mist. "Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Now which will be my attack point?"

"I'd go with the heart." I said absent-minded and Kakashi elbows me and we started focusing our chakra. I didn't need Kurama yet.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yells. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life! All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said and I moved right when Zabuza tried to kill everyone and held his sword with my hands.

"Your not killing my teammates, Zabuza." I said with a smiled and narrowed eyes and Kakashi put his kunai in Zabuza's chest. 'Water clone.' The real Zabuza did the same as Kakashi but I copied the water clone as he made a swing with his sword and pushed everyone away with force.

I went behind the other Zabuza the was real and Kakashi turned into water and we both appeared with a kunai at his neck.

"Don't move. "


End file.
